


No Longer A Friend

by cuteunni



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteunni/pseuds/cuteunni
Summary: Seulgi is heartbroken





	No Longer A Friend

Why do people always regret after things happen?

You're just there on the subway sitting on the plastic seat as those iron doors shut before I could go back to you. It all happened so fast. You left my side my side after such a small mistake, would this feeling in the pit of my stomach last forever?

When I first met you, that heartbreaking memory makes me tremble. I remember every moment with you. It's still so fresh when I close my eyes. When I first grabbed you with my hand, I wasn't the only one who was excited, and I used to tell you that you had a very warm aura. No, it was even hot. Like you’ve got boiling oil instead of blood running through your veins.

Some people would look at me, or at least look at you, wherever we went. Remember? It felt like they were covetous of our relationship. It’s not like we were hiding it, but maybe we didn't know how it looked it because we were so used to each other already.

Long, short, together, every minute won't be forgotten in my head for a while. Do you even know what today is? One of my favorite people is Seungwan. I don't know about you, but I used to tell Seungwan about you whenever I could. I was going to introduce you to Seungwan today, but I don't think I can do that anymore. Seungwan wanted to meet you so much. I don't know what to say to her now.

Our break-up was just beyond the subway and behind the iron doors. It was only a short distance, less than a meter. How did it all get so out of control? I'm starting to feel like I'm too far away to go after you. On the one hand, it's unfair, but I'll have to let you go. I don't blame you. It's just… well it's kind of…now I’m depressed.

I miss you. I miss you so much.

*

"I'm home."

“Just put it on the table. Oh no hey, why are you crying?"

"Seungwan-ah, I'm so sorry. "

“Why? What’s wrong Seulgi? Don't just cry, talk to me please."

"I...I left the chicken on the subway."

"You silly little bear! Stop crying we can just order more.”


End file.
